Coffee wednesdays
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: the development of Tosh and Ianto's friendship. Tissue warning and Janto! Enjoy!


Coffee Wednesdays

It started shortly after the cannibals, Ianto didn't want to be alone and nor did Tosh, they couldn't stay at the hub because Jack practically forced them home each night. Even their own homes were beginning to stress them out. In the end Tosh suggested that they grab a coffee and a cake form a little shop on the bay. It was cheap and cheerful and maybe exactly what they needed.

On that fateful Wednesday they spoke about everything, work and relationships, Owen and Jack, their own lives and interests. The 24 hours cafe allowed them to be there until the dark hours of the morning. They had been sitting in a back booth there for nearly 7 hours. Now being half 4 in the morning, they had 2 choices. Get hopped up on caffeine then head into work at 6, or go home have a few hours sleep and go in feeling a bit worse for wear.

Since neither of them could really sleep that much anyway, they ordered some espressos and other high energy drinks and chatted until their clocks beat 6.

Thus Coffee Wednesday was born. And every Wednesday they did the same. Leave work together and head to that same coffee shop. In time they learned the owners' names, became friends with the staff, had their regular table and the employees knew their orders.

The bond of Coffee Wednesdays was only made stronger when Jack left. It turned into a coffee –most days of the week– Wednesday. When the rift allowed they ended up in the cafe. It was their little sanctuary, a small place where aliens and death were not the daily fare, merely a distant thought in the throes of good coffee and even better company. Gwen had Rhys to ground her, Owen had meaningless sex, tosh and Ianto had their coffee Wednesdays.

When jack returned again the bond of Tosh and Ianto became stronger. It was hard for the young man to get back into the swing of Jack being home. Especially with the whole date thing. Ianto was more confused than ever and needed Tosh to help him straighten things out.

The day that Owen died and then didn't die was a particularly rough one. It was 2am before they got into the cafe. Ricky, the barrister who worked there at nights, saw Tosh's tear stained eyes and Ianto's shattered visage and instantly brought them coffees on the house.

Ianto thanked him as they sat down in their usual seats. Tosh sipped her coffee before starting to sob all over again. she rested her head on the desk and let Ianto come round and comfort her.

"It will be Okay Tosh, he is still here, with us in a sense, please... Everything is going to be fine,"

"For a moment there Ianto... i really thought he was gone,"

"Me too, Jack brought him back in foolish circumstances but it paid off pretty well eh?"

Tosh gave a faint smile and looked into her best friends blue eyes.

"I thank god for you every day Ianto Jones,"

"And i you, now finish your drink, we need to get you home and into bed, i will not have my Toshiko sad,"

Ianto stood up, waving to Ricky and extending his hand to Tosh.

"Come on love, i will take you home, then i better head off myself, big day tomorrow, sleep is important!"

Tosh smiled and let Ianto take her home, just as he was settling her into bed, Ianto got a text, and he knew who it was from.

_Your flat –now! –Jack x_

Ianto replied

_Only one kiss? And i will be a moment, taking care of Tosh, can you hang on for a little while? –Ianto xx_

_My apologies Lover, and fine! As long as you take care of her good, and pick up some chocolate sauce on the way, ;) -Jack xxxxxx_

Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled down at Tosh now asleep on the bed.

_Your mind is messed up Jack, and sure why not, see you in 15, time to dig out the old stop watch eh? –Ianto xxxx_

_Its been a long, emotional day, and i expect your best performance, -Jack xxxxx_

_I'm gonna break the speed limit, -Ianto xxxx_

_Don't text while driving! –Jack xxxx_

_I did... but i am alive, and outside the flat, you better be naked when i walk through that door, -Ianto xxxxx_

_Enough texting, more walking! –Jack xxxxx_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ianto entered the coffee place with tears in his eyes. It was 2am, famous coffee Wednesday time. Ricky was waiting.

"Morning Ianto, just you today? The usual?"

Ianto nodded and sat down in his chair. Ricky brought him his coffee and smiled. Ianto managed one back. The overweight coffee clerk sat down in a spare chair, not wanting to sit in Tosh's.

"You okay Ianto?"

Ianto nodded, he couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Tough day today eh? With all the stuff and explosions, Georgi said she saw you and a big bloke helping people, you saving the world again mate?"

Ianto laughed and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, it's been a long day Ricky, i am tired but sleep won't come, i left by partner... Partner, i will never get used to that,"

He smiled to himself.

"I left him at home and headed here, i needed something familiar,"

Ricky smiled and put his hand on Ianto's.

"When everything kicked off, all i could think of where you and Tosh, you guys are my only other real friends here, and my family are all in London, i was just praying that you were both okay,"

Ianto sadly nodded and looked down.

"She didn't make it did she?"

Ianto allowed tears to seep out of his eyes, Ricky let out a sob too. The larger man gathered Ianto in his arms and hugged him tight.

"It's going to be okay Ianto, i swear, it will be,"

But Ianto cried and cried, and Ricky did too. He would tell the other employees about Tosh later, but Right now, Ianto needed a brew of the best kind and a warm hug.

4 in the morning found Ianto and Ricky watching mean girls on a flat screen behind the counter, that had been his and Tosh's favourite film of all time. Ianto had turned his phone off, so was un aware of Jack calling him 26 times. Eventually the immortal thought to check the cafe.

"Ianto? Ianto!?"

Ianto popped his head up and smiled sadly. Jack ran over and hugged him tight, nuzzling into Ianto's neck.

"I woke up and you were gone, i was so worried, don't you ever do that to me again,"

Jack kissed him on the nose lightly. The pulled him back in for a hug. Ricky watched with a faint smile, knowing how happy Jack made Ianto. This time Ianto pulled back and muffled a sob. Jack cupped Ianto's cheek.

"This is where you came with her isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Coffee Wednesdays,"

Ianto nodded again.

"You can still do them you know, every week, i will come if you want me to, but i know this was yours and Tosh's thing,"

Ianto cried more, not even trying to hide the tears.

Form them on every single Wednesday, no matter what the rift was doing, he made time to go to the little coffee shop and spend time with Ricky. It was a sort of unspoken agreement that no one would ever sit in Tosh's chair. No other punters, not Ianto, Jack or Ricky. It was, is and always will be Tosh's chair.

And in Ianto's heart he knows she still shows up each week, For coffee Wednesday.


End file.
